


Gwevin Oneshots

by Scarlet_Streak



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben Is Asked For Advice, F/M, Fluff, Kevin Is Nervous, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, The only time Kevin really has to think is when he works on his car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: Originally a single oneshot titled “Second Time’s The Charm”, but I thought it’d be good to make it into a collection. Most of these will be short, unless I get an idea I really can run away with!Requests are open! (SFW only)





	1. Second Time’s The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the first dance Kevin tried to take her to didn’t go so well, he thinks another attempt is in order. Hopefully he doesn’t mess it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve loved Ben 10 (and this pairing in particular) for a very long time, and, since their moments alone almost always seem to be interrupted, I thought I’d try to remedy that fact. The part about him trying to get the corsage is actually based on what happened when my first Homecoming date tried to get me a corsage, and the song used is an excerpt from James Arthur’s “Say You Won’t Let Go”. Hopefully this isn’t too awful! Enjoy!

Usually Kevin is completely focused when he’s working on a car, with the only major exception to this fact being when his girlfriend is in the garage. Tonight, however, there’s another distraction on the edge of his mind, besides the fact that Gwen has decided to stop by. “Come on, Kevin,” he thinks. “You can do this. It’ll be easier than last time, because you’ll know what you’re supposed to ask her.” Taking a deep breath, he pushes himself out from under the car. “Hey, Gwen.” The redhead looks up from the homework she’d brought, a little startled by the sound of his voice. She knows that Kevin doesn’t usually start conversations while he works, and that he doesn’t finish his shift for another hour. “Do you need me to grab a tool for you?”

“No, I’m good. This car’s nearly finished anyways.” There’s an awkward silence, and Gwen looks at him expectantly, green eyes curious. He clears his throat, staring at the ceiling as he says, “So, heard there’s gonna be some sort of dance at your school.”

“Yeah, the prom.” 

“Right. That. I was wondering—” She cuts him off, a delighted smile on her face. “I’d love to go to prom with you.”

Kevin is beyond relieved that she didn’t make him stammer out the whole ask. “Ok. Good. Um, sounds like a date.” He can’t think of anything else to say, and abruptly slides himself back under the car. He hears Gwen’s stifled laughter, and then her footsteps as she goes outside, probably to call one of her friends to tell them how bad his ask was. He should’ve gotten her flowers, or a sign. Maybe a necklace or something. People do that, right? He decides to bring her flowers tomorrow, just to be safe.

————

Kevin stares at his phone, conflicted. He really doesn’t want to do this. Maybe he can figure everything out on his own. “Oh, who am I kidding?” He picks up the phone, dials the number, and listens to it ring. “Hey, Ben. I need some advice. I asked Gwen to prom, and— Yeah, she said yes. How’d I ask her? I just, um, asked. No, I didn’t bring her flowers or something. I didn’t know you were supposed to do that. Look, I just need to borrow the suit again. You did get it fixed and cleaned after last time, right? Ok, good. No, I won’t need you to tie the tie for me! I’m a grown man, Tennyson!” He hangs up and rubs his temples. Looks like he’s going to be spending some time watching tutorials on how to tie a tie.

————

“This isn’t what I ordered!” Kevin slams the box containing the corsage on the counter. “I said yellow roses, not whatever this is!” The young woman behind the counter seems unfazed. “I’m sorry, sir, we must have mixed it up with a different order.”

“Who would want something like this?” Kevin gestures towards the offending arrangement. “It’s got pine cones and a sunflower! It’s an ugly bouquet attached to an elastic band!” She sighs. “I’ll go look in the back.”

————

As he pulls up to her house, Kevin gets out of his car and straightens his haphazardly knotted tie. He picks up the box from the florist, this time containing the corsage he’d asked for, and walks up to her door. Just as he expects, it’s Gwen’s dad who answers the door. “Hey, Mr. Tennyson. Is Gwen ready to go?” He shakes his head. “Not just yet, which gives us time to have a little chat.”

“Let me guess, have her home before curfew and no funny business.” 

“And makes sure my daughter has a good night,” Gwen’s dad adds firmly. Kevin smiles. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Good. Glad we had this talk.” At that moment, Kevin’s attention is drawn to the staircase, and his mouth goes dry. She looks nervous as she walks down the steps, but he can’t imagine why. She looks absolutely beautiful. As Gwen reaches the bottom of the stairs, she looks at him expectantly, and he realizes he’s supposed to say something. It takes him a few seconds to get his voice working again. “Wow…”

He mentally slaps himself. He could have said anything, and he goes with that. Gwen just smiles. “Is that a good ‘Wow’, or a bad one?” Her tone is playful. She knows exactly what he’s going to say. “You look great, Gwen.”

He wishes he was better with words. Instead, he just holds out the box with the corsage. After he puts it on her wrist, and she pins on his boutonniere, it’s time for photos. Then they go to the car.

————

“And you made sure that Ben will have backup tonight?” It’s the third time she’s asked that. “Yeah. All the Plumber kids are in town tonight if he runs into trouble. I told him to only call if the world is actually ending.”

That gets a smile from his date. “You really thought this all through, didn’t you?” He shrugs, eyes on the road. “Our dates always get interrupted because of Ben. I wanted to make sure it didn’t happen this time.” 

Hopefully she finds that romantic.

————

When they finally get to Gwen’s school, Kevin parks the car and hurries to open the door for her. He knows that she doesn’t need his help, but Ben said it’s the thought that counts. He offers her his arm, and they walk into the dance together. He immediately feels out of his element, and Gwen seems to notice his nervousness. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Sure. Just… never been to something like this before.” Her expression is sympathetic, and he almost hates it. “Look, I’ll be fine. I’ve gone to the Null Void and back, and saved the world a couple of times. I can handle prom.” She laughs and pulls him towards the dance floor. “Of course you can. Now, come on!”

They dance for what feels like forever, hand in hand. Kevin is completely certain that he’d hate this if not for the expression on Gwen’s face. He’d take dirty looks from every single person in the room if she’d keep smiling at him like that. Finally, they both decide to sit for a little bit. Under the guise of getting them both something to drink, Kevin makes his way over to where the DJ is, slipping him ten dollars and a piece of paper. He then returns to where Gwen is sitting, a cup of water in each hand. She takes hers gratefully. “Thank you, Kevin.”

“No problem.” They sit for a bit, drinking their water. Kevin listens to the music, tapping his left foot nervously. Suddenly, the song shifts to something slower, and he recognizes it as the one he requested. He stands up, putting down his cup and holding a hand out to Gwen. “Want to dance?” She smiles, accepting his hand, and they walk out onto the dance floor. They sway along to the music, her hands on his shoulders, his at her waist. 

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though I was enough_

Raising an eyebrow, Gwen asks nonchalantly, “Did you have anything to do with the choice of song.” Kevin hesitates. “Do you want me to have anything to do with the choice of song?”

Her response is to step closer, resting her head against his chest.

————

They walk back to the car, Kevin’s jacket wrapped around Gwen’s shoulder after he’d insisted that he didn’t want her to get cold. The car ride back to her house is too short for Kevin, and when they finally pull up in front of it, neither moves to get out of the car. “So, how’d I do?” Kevin tries to say jokingly, his voice betraying his nerves. Gwen’s response immediately settles his anxiety. “Of course you did, Kevin.”

“Really? I was worried that—” She gently turns his face towards hers, and leans forward, kissing him gently. “You were perfect. I had a great night.”

“Ok, good.” He clears his throat. “I’ll walk you to the front door.”

————

In Kevin’s whole life, he’d only met one girl who was worth keeping. She makes him more nervous than every criminal in the Null Void combined. He just hopes she doesn’t realize that she can do better than someone like him.


	2. Her Chauffeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin loves driving his girlfriend places. Her cousin, though? That’s something he could do without. (Alternative title: How Ben Got His Own Car)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one’s really short, but most of them probably will be. I hope you enjoy it!

Kevin stares dismally at the banged-up wreck that currently his beloved car. It’s moments like these that make him wish he didn’t always have to drive Gwen and Ben around. The people they fight never seem to listen to his requests to leave his car alone. He’d just had a fresh coat of paint put on it too. But, as he begins the repairs, he begins to think about the upsides of being the only one on the team with a license. Honestly, he’d be completely fine with this arrangement if he didn’t have to drive Ben.

 

He’s happy to drive Gwen, his girlfriend, to the library as often as she wants. It doesn’t matter that it isn’t exactly where he’d want to spend his time. When she’s focused on her work, she doesn’t notice that she’s leaning against his shoulder while she tries to figure out the translation to a particularly difficult part of her French homework. He’ll pick her up from school, even though he has to give up most of his break to do it. While he drives her wherever she needs to go next, Kevin will have her to himself. He’ll be able to ask her about her day or stop for a moment to have lunch with her without worrying about interruption. Unless one of their cellphones rings, of course. But it doesn’t really matter. With her busy schedule, he’s happy to take what he can get. And he may not like it, but he’ll always drive her and Julie to the mall, because sometimes he has to do stuff like that to be a good boyfriend. He’ll carry all the bags around for her, and he’ll tell her she looks beautiful in everything she tries on, partially because it’ll hurry along the process of choosing what Gwen wants to buy, but mostly because it’s true. As long as she’s happy, he’s happy. However, he draws the line at trying anything on himself. The best times to drive her, at least in his opinion, are on those infrequent occasions when he gets to take her on a real date. It doesn’t really matter where as long as it isn’t a Jennifer Nocturne movie. Kevin knows better than that. Well, he does  _ now _ , at least. That was an awkward night.

 

But, no matter how late it was or what he was doing, there was one call Kevin would always answer. He always wants to be with them during missions, because as long as he’s driving them he’ll be able to protect her. Of course, he’d never tell Gwen that. He knows she can handle herself. He just wants to be there to have her back, just in case.

 

Really, he loves driving his girlfriend around. The only downside to the arrangement is Ben, forever complaining about having to watch his cousin and his best friend flirt. But maybe he can fix that. After all, Ben is getting his license soon, and he’s sure he could find someone willing to sell him a used car he can fix up…

 

The crash of metal on the concrete floor of the garage startles Kevin out of this train of thought, and he realizes that the back fender of his car has just partially fallen off. He decides that any plans for a car for Ben should be saved until after he finishes the repairs on his own car.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that’s done! Thank you for reading this mess! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any construct criticism or ideas for the story (or you just want to give me encouragement), let me know in a comment!
> 
> This was edited by the amazing @coffee_crab! Please go check her out!


End file.
